A Yuki and Barbie and ken fairytale
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a short poem of how Barbie and Ken was created by Yuki but she visited there human past and took there corp's to her doll house there are small violence and blood and Gore there will be a second part uploaded to that be will be erotic but here is the poem for now read at your own risk


the intro

the creation of Barbie

\- yuki was in her room in the dark but not just any room she was in her doll house room that was pitch black . Pink mist had rise on the floor the walls was also cover in pink mist and fog she had on all pink that night it was going to be a special night . The hallways was a dark creep hall also cover in pink mist and fog she was outside in the back yard where she had a hidden grave yard she takes a shovel and digs up the grass until she hits a black coffin . -

\- After she hit the coffin she puts the shovel on the ground and use her magic to clean the dirt off the coffin she opens the coffine and see a female corps the body was burned and bones was broken the coffin was cover in black dust . She stare at the corps eyes and see how the body died she was now in a vision of the corps body in the vision a soft whispers told her what happen before she died . -

in the Vision of the corps of Barbie

creepy soft narrative '' One night I had a dream that I wanted to be a human I have not had a human body in years I have been this empty corps with no heart no soul no eyes to see no mouth feed no legs to walk and no brain to talk until one night I had a nightmare. ''

yuki '' you have enter the wrong play ground who left you hanging on this tree ?

creepy soft narrative '' the little girl was mean she had hung me by a tree but before she choked me with a swing then you heard a voice say help me please ''

yuki '' The girl will get a visit a from that's fuck up she choked you with a swing I see your blood is leaking on the swing I taste the blood it will make me sing ''

creepy soft narrative '' After she choked me with a swing she then drags my body down on the slide and blood drips from my side ''

yuki '' She will get her ass dragged when she gets her visit from me ''

creepy soft narrative '' Then she tied my legs to the monkey bars and beat me with a iron pole in the dark ''

yuki '' oh my god this girl was not very smart I will beat her brains out in the dark ''

creepy soft narrative '' finaly she hung my body on the tree by a rope she burned my skin I stared to cry at the end then I was burned alive at end ''

\- The vision end and yuki lay the corps on the ground then she picks the shovel up and digs up the next coffin this time it was a male corps body inside . She picks up the corps out the coffin and goes into another vision this time it was darker -

The vision of the corps of ken

the voice of a whisper narrative '' I walked into a house I heard a haunting voice of young boy he said his name was Kenny Kenny had a pale skin long black hair dark green eyes if you look into his eyes he will take your soul from the inside. ''

Kenny '' I saw the boy from outside the window he looked like he was lost his skin was cold and coverd in white frost ''

the voice of a whisper narrative '' As I looked at the boy I saw pink mist rise on the floor there was pink door

Kenny '' I made the door unlock as he watched he reached for the door knob...

the voice of a whisper narrative '' As I unlock the door body rise from the floor I float into the room there was frost all over the floor it was dark and cold I felt my body went numb and it froze ''

Kenny '' As I froze his body in the cold I got a Axe and cuts off both of his arms red blood dripped in the snow ''

the voice of a whisper narrative '' suddenly I felt my frozen glass arms shatter on the floor then my head froze pink smoke was coming from my nose''

Kenny '' When his head froze I grab a iron pole and swing the bat at his head until his brain froze there was red more red blood dripping in the snow''

the voice of a whisper narrative '' I felt my frozen glass head shatter in the snow the pink mist rise further up my legs until I could not walk no more once agin I see the boy about to swing at me as I felt cold wind ''

Kenny '' then I grabbed a saw and cut both of his legs off and watched them bleed out until his sould scream out as the rest of his blood froze in the snow ''

\- As the vision ended yuki puts the corps on the ground next to the female corps then she takes both of the corps into the house and goes into the doll room and uses her dark magic to make the female body come back to life. The body is full of human blood she shows her fangs and slowly leans her head down and bites the left side of her neck

taken all of her human blood then ripping her human heart out and eats it she . -

in yuki doll house

\- Then yuki place her right hand over Barbie forehead and the pink mist rises all over the female doll and the doll body shakes violently and a suddenly a pink shadow covered Barbie entire body and went inside of her mouth taken over her human body yuki had fully possess Barbie then it got quiet for a short second . -

\- She left Barbie body alone then went to ken corps and used her dark magic for the second time human blood feels up the corps bringing it back to life . She smiles soflty showing her fangs for the second time she bites the left side of his neck until all of his human blood was gone she then snatched his heart out of his body and eats it as well. -

\- The pink shadow covered his body and goes up his nose making his body shake and now yuki has taken both souls of Barbie and Kenny ''


End file.
